Red Lights
by i8yourpie
Summary: Screams could be heard as a catastrophic explosion ripped through the streets of Empire City. Killing thousands and leaving many homeless, but one man lays in its wake. Cole MacGrath a young man that possess immense powers that frightens many, is offered a place in Beacon Academy for the chance to take revenge on the man that stole everything, Kessler.
1. The Blast

**A/N: Hello name is I8yourpie and I have read fanfics for a bit, but I'm a bit new to writing them so constructive criticisms are welcome. I've been reading a bit of RWBY fanfics and I thought I should write one myself. This story will be a crossover with one of my favorite games inFAMOUS. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys.**

Empire City a large, bustling, and high populated city filled with beautiful buildings and unique individuals. Empire City is consisted of three islands. The Neon district which houses most of the companies and markets. The Warren district which were the slums and industrial. Finally, the Historic district which is where all the sights that the city could offer were located. Of course a city this large must have someone that could quickly transport goods from one place to another. That's where this young man steps in.

Cole MacGrath a fellow urban explorer and the local bike messenger of Empire City. Cole MacGrath is a fifteen years old teen with brown hair and pale blue eyes. The messenger wears his iconic black and yellow messenger jacket and black cargo pants. He also has an orange sling backpack with his phone on the single strap and a Sly Cooper logo on the back. Cole never thought he would be a bike messenger because, well, he just never thought about it. At first, he just did this to piss of his parents because they practically controlled his life. However as time goes by, he started to enjoy his life as a courier, mostly because of the sites he witnessed during his deliveries. Cole was on his way to the Historic district to drop off a package until his cell phone rang. He clicked on his phone to be met by the voice of his best friend.

"Where the hell are you brother? The games are about to start any second!" Zeke yelled through his phone as Cole cringed from the volume.

"Jesus Zeke be quiet, I'm still on the job right now." Cole replied as he placed the package on the front of his bike.

"Well could you hurry? You're going to miss the game and its tradition that we watch it together." Zeke said his voice not as loud as before.

"Yeah yeah, just let me make a quick trip to the Historic district and I'll call it quits for the day."

"Fine but you better hurry; commercials of skimpy dressed girls can only last for so long."

Cole let out a chuckle as he heard Zeke's comment "Ok I'll be there in a quick bit, bye Zeke."

"Cya brother."

Cole hanged up his phone and made his way to the Historic district.

* * *

As Cole made his way to his destination, he took the time to admire the sights the Historic district had to offer. It consisted of parks and iconic buildings such as the Art-Deco style Station Building. The courier finally reached his destination which was coincidentally near the Station Building. As he finally got to his destination, he was only met by an abandoned building.

_The hell? Did I read the address right? _Cole thought as he searched around to see if anyone was nearby expecting a package.

Suddenly his phone rang, interrupting his search. Cole clicked on his phone and answered "Hello?"

"Hello Cole it's nice to finally speak to you." The man said in a gravelly voice much like his own.

Cole narrowed his eyes "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Cole was slightly surprised to hear only a chuckle

"There are only a few bike messengers in the city Cole and I am just a simple employer waiting for a courier." The man replied.

"Ok where are you so I can give you the package?" Cole questioned feeling a bit suspicious.

"Oh the package is not for me, I want you to open the package."

"What? This package isn't mine and why do I have to open it?"

"If you do I'll double your pay."

Cole stopped in his place. _Extra lien? Well I could always use some more, but this package isn't mine and it obviously doesn't belong to this guy either. _After a few seconds of thinking Cole made up his mind. "Fine, but if you don't have the lien I'm not going to be a happy camper."

"Of course." Cole could tell the man was smiling.

Cole then proceeded to open the package revealing a strange metal sphere that seems to radiate immense power. "What the hell?" Cole said as he examined the sphere a bit closer. When the messenger made contact with the sphere, everything turned black.

* * *

Empire City was engulfed by a large catastrophic explosion that destroyed everything in its blast radius. Screams could be heard as the explosion made its way to each of the island, killing everyone and destroying buildings.

In an unknown building, an aged man was watching the scene play before its eyes and it was beautiful._ Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is forty five, respiration ten, aura and semblance stable. Looking good Cole. _The man thought to himself. The man was broken from his thoughts as one of the First Sons came up to him.

"Sir, the subject Cole MacGrath is currently unconscious. Should we retrieve the body?"

"Yes bring him here; we have a lot of work to do." The soldier nodded and left.

_Everything is going according to plan._

* * *

Pain, pain was the only thing he felt as he slowly regains consciousness, even moving his head was painful and exhausting. Cole finally opened his eyes to be met by the ground, scarred by fire. Buildings were destroyed and the sky was marred by a menacing red color. "Oh god, what the hell happened?" Cole said under his breath. The courier was then met by a blinding light from a helicopter.

"Wait! There's someone down there! Hey! Wave if you can hear me!" yelled the pilot. Cole waved his hands at the copter. "Ok if you can, get to the bridge for evacuation. Hurry you don't have much time!" The helicopter proceeded to leave the area to search for more survivors.

"Ok Cole move." Cole said to himself as he walked down a path to the damaged Station Building.

"Cole, Cole, c'mon man pick up!" Zeke yelled through the messenger's phone.

"Z-zeke? What the hell is going on? I think there was an explosion."

"No shit there was an explosion! TV said terrorists were blowing shit up all over the city, c'mon meet me at Fremont Bridge we got to get the hell out of here!"

"Y-yeah I'll meet you there."

As Cole made his way through the remains of the Station Building, he ran into a broken power box. As he got close, the electricity emitting from the power box arc towards Cole. Strangely, as the electricity contacted Cole's body, the electricity turned into a menacing red color and it course throughout the teen's body. "What the- I should be dead." Cole spoke dumbfounded as he looked as his hands, sparking red electricity. Cole could hear the building almost giving way. Cole cursed under his breath as he kept walking.

As he arrived at the bridge, he could see Zeke at the other end of the bridge. "Cole! Get your ass over here we got to go!" As Cole made his way to the other end of the bridge, a bullet ripped through the air and burrowed into Cole's left leg. The sudden action caused Cole to kneel on one knee as he let out a pained yell. "Cole!" Zeke yelled as he ran towards his best friend.

The two friends looked up to see a helicopter with a strange logo that consisted of a star and an eye in the center. "Cole it's the terrorist! C'mon we gotta get out of here!" Zeke yelled as he put Cole's right arm over his shoulder, making their way to the other end of the bridge.

Suddenly, the helicopter landed and some kind of high-tech soldiers started to come out. The soldiers wore brown trench coat like outfits with gas tanks and gas mask. They also had a high-tech looking assault rifle that dwarfed the police officer's weaponry. They suddenly opened fire, killing all the officers in a matter of seconds. One of the soldiers stepped up towards the two.

"You." The soldier pointed at Cole. "Come with us quietly and we will let your friend here live."

Before Cole could say anything, Zeke yelled "Over my dead body!" as he took out his trusty revolver and shot. The bullet however, only bounced harmlessly off the soldier's mask. The masked man pointed his gun at Zeke and shot him in the shoulder. "Argh!" Zeke yelled as he fell back holding his wound.

Cole's eyes widened as he saw his best friend bleeding out. The next thing he knew, Cole could only see red as his anger surmounted his train of thoughts.

"Stay away from my friend!" Cole yelled as his body convulse with vigorous electricity causing streaks of orange-red lightning to bombard the bridge mercilessly. Two streaks of lightning struck two of the four soldiers killing them instantly.

"Get down!" the soldier yelled to his remaining comrade. The storm soon died out, causing the messenger to collapse due to exhaustion. The soldier clicked on his communicator, "Sir we have successfully retrieved MacGrath."

"Good, bring MacGrath to the HQ and his friend as well." The gravelly voice referred to Zeke.

"Sir, are you sure? He doesn't seem to have unlocked his aura or have any unique traits."

"Yes, the fat one will be useful for reaching our goals."

"Understood." The soldier then proceeded to take the two friends and place them in the copter. The helicopter started to take off, leaving Empire City a scar that will never go away.

* * *

When Cole regains consciousness, only one thought enter his mind. "Where the hell am I?"

Cole was currently laying on what seems to be a medical bed without the sheets, in a dark room that Cole could barely see his hands. He also felt what seem to be cuffs around his wrists. _God what happened? All I could remember was getting shot and Zeke bleeding out...Zeke! Where the hell is he?! _Suddenly, lights turned on revealing a large, white and windowless room with video cameras attached to the walls.

"Ah it seems like you have finally woken up." Cole turned his head to the voice to be met by an aged man wearing clothing mostly consisting of white, such as a white trench coat and hood. Cybernetic parts were attached to his body, most noticeably on his chest and his right arm. Two of the soldiers that attacked Cole and Zeke were also at his sides.

Cole immediately jumped out of his bed and pointed a finger at the man. "Who are you and where's Zeke?!"

"Hmm, you don't remember me? Don't you remember the phone call we had?" The man said with a smile.

Cole eyes widened at realization, "You were the one that asked me to open the package. You caused the explosion!"

"Ah that's where you're wrong, you're the one who opened the package you caused the explosion."

"Bullshit I didn't know what was in the package and you know it! Now tell me who the hell you are!"

"Hmph, my name is Kessler and these fine gentlemen are the First Sons..." The man said as he referred to the guards. "and you are going to help us."

"Help you? Why the hell should I help you?" Cole said his voice dangerously low.

"Well honestly you don't have any reason to help us, but you don't have a choice seeing your current situation." Kessler referred to how Cole was currently unarmed and in front of two heavily armed soldiers. "Now with that out of the way, let's start the first test shall we?" Suddenly two pods started to emerge from the ground, revealing human shaped robots made out dark-grey metal with red highlighting various body parts.

"What the-!" Cole jumped back.

"Let me introduce to you the AK-130 Androids and these beautiful works of arts will test your battle skills."

"What, battle skills? I'm not a huntsman!"

Cole was only met with a chuckle, "We'll see." Kessler said as he left the room with his First Sons soldiers in tow.

The robots suddenly turned their sites to Cole and activated their wrist mounted blades. Cole slowly backed away knowing he was out numbered. _Dammit how the hell am I going to take down mister and mistress swiss army knife here!? _Cole exclaimed into his head before readying himself by taking up the basic boxing stance. _Boxing lessons don't fail me now. _He thought to himself as the androids charged towards the courier with inhuman speed. Cole eyes widen slightly, but quickly caught himself as the first robot swung his right blade. Cole quickly ducked the attack and followed up with an uppercut. The android staggered back slightly, but quickly caught itself. Cole cringed as he felt the painful sting that was emitting from his right hand. _How the hell am I going to fight these guys if I can't even attack? _While in his thoughts, the second android already closed the distance between the two, leaving Cole only enough room to evade. As Cole rolled out of the way, the second android was able to cut his right shoulder. Cole cursed at the pain as he used his left hand to hold his wound.

_Dammit first a bullet in the leg and now a cut across the shoulder? _As Cole finished his thought he froze. _Wait a minute didn't I get shot, then how the hell am I still walking perfectly fine? _Cole was ripped away from his thoughts as he heard the two androids activate their guns. Cole quickly looked for the bed and ran towards it. The messenger then proceeded to push the bed over on its side, hoping it was enough to nullify the bullets that would surely fire. The androids start to fire; Cole could tell that the bed couldn't last much longer so he did the only thing he could think off. Cole, using all his might, pushed the bed towards the androids and making contact. Cole then finished his stunt by flipping the bed on to the androids, effectively trapping them. The courier let out a sigh as he sat down, taking a much needed rest. However, the bed was then cut in half and pushed aside. Cole looked and saw the androids once again on their feet with their blades activated._ Shit I can't take much more of this. _Cole said as he stood up from his sitting position.

"Tch tch tch, you're not doing so well Cole. In a matter of seconds, you'll be nothing but a bloody corpse." Kessler said in a taunting manner through a speaker.

"Screw you." Cole said in a dangerous tone.

"Hmm, what would your friend say when he finds out that his best friend was dead?" Kessler questioned mockingly.

_Zeke? _"Where the hell is he you bastard?! What did you do to him?!" Cole yelled.

"Oh nothing yet, but I think I'm going to kill him if you don't pass this test. He's useless to me if you die."

Cole could feel his anger boil inside of him as he replayed the scene of Zeke getting shot over and over in his head. Suddenly, orange-red lightning started to course through his arms. Cole then dashed to the first android and punch it right in the visor. The droid started to convulse with electricity as it fell on its back. Cole then proceeded to get on top of the droid and started punch it repeatedly until it was nothing but scraps. Cole then turned his head to see the second droid closing the distance between the two. Cole raised his right hand and shot a bolt of electricity. Cole continued to shoot two more bolts causing the droid to blow up in a electrifying explosion. After the battle, Cole took deep and ragged breaths, trying to catch his breath and compose himself. Cole then heard a door open, revealing Kessler clapping with his two First Sons soldiers.

"Well done MacGrath, you have been able to utilize your semblance in less than a day. I must say, I'm quite impressed." Kessler said with a shit-eating grin.

Cole growled at the white clad man and raised his right hand preparing to fire a bolt. "What did you do to me?!" Cole yelled.

"All I did was simply unlocked your aura." Kessler said nonchalantly.

"Unlock my aura?! That explosion killed all those people and that was only unlocking my aura?!"

"Those lives were sacrificed for the greater good…" Kessler said as he took a step closer. "...you see the aura and semblance you possess is different from most hunters and the First Sons and I thought you be the perfect candidate for our little project."

"Different? What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Cole said, clearly getting angrier. "And what is this little project?"

"Like I said your aura is different, more powerful and wild than most." Kessler said as his smile seem to widen. "And you'll know about this project when the time comes."

"Cut the crap!" The courier yelled as he activated his semblance** (A/N: It's his electricity if you didn't know) **"You're going to tell me or else."

"Tch tch tch, threatening someone who has unlocked your aura? Not being very grateful are you?" The cybernetic man said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly the cuffs on Cole's wrists started to absorb the courier's aura, leaving him to kneel down due to lack of energy.

"What the hell?" Cole strained.

"Aura negating cuffs, they're a bit primitive, but they'll be enough to keep you docile." Kessler explained with a mocking smile. "Now with that out of the way, be a good boy and head to the medical bay, we need to see if you got any fatal injuries from the battle."

"Like hell I'm going to follow your orders." Cole growled through clenched teeth.

"Still being disobedient hmm? Well how about if you don't follow my orders, you won't be seeing your friend for a long while." Kessler could see Cole's eyes widen as he remembered that his friend was still captive. Cole didn't say anything, but still had a harsh glare directed at the man before him. "Hmm finally quiet? Good! My men here will lead you to the medical bay, and if you try to retaliate in any way, say goodbye to your friend." Kessler finished with a smile.

The two soldiers made their way to Cole and picked him up by the shoulders, making him stand. They began to push the messenger towards the door with the fronts of their guns. Cole gave one last glare to Kessler before leaving the combat room.

* * *

The trail to the medical bay was uneventful. The only thing the courier noticed were more First Sons working on god knows what. Weapons? Androids? More explosives? That didn't matter to Cole; all he cared was finding Zeke and getting the hell out of here. The medical bay itself wasn't very impressive, it was a clean white room with equipment you would find in a hospital, nothing high-tech or out of the ordinary here.

"Miss Dailey will take care of you, don't try anything." The soldier ended harshly before leaving the room.

Cole let out a deep sigh before making his way to one of the beds and sat down. Minutes later a young lady about the same age as he is, walked up to him with a bright smile. The girl had short brown hair and deep chocolate eyes that Cole found himself admiring. She also had a yellow sweater with a medical cross stitched on the right breast with dark blue jeans and a orange jacket wrapped around her waist. Cole had to admit, she was cute.

"Hello, my name is Trish Dailey and I'll be your doctor for the day." The girl introduced herself with a smile. _She has a nice smile._ Cole found himself thought unconsciously. "Well more of a nurse." She added with a chuckle. She was hoping it would strike up a conversation, but was only met by silence. She cleared her throat, "Ok lets start the checkup then."

The procedure was uneventful, just the simple searching for any injuries and what not. However, the atmosphere was a bit awkward, especially with neither of the two speaking a word. Cole could tell right away that she didn't fit in with these kinds of people; she has this friendly aura that Cole found intoxicating, contradicting to the First Sons and that bastard Kessler. Cole finally broke the silence by asking a question that lingered in his mind.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked genuinely confused.

"I mean why are you working with these kinds of people? They're the ones who caused the explosion in Empire and you don't strike me as a person who would blow up a city."

After the question reached her ears, she grimace and let out a deep breath. "I'm still asking myself that question." Cole raised a brow at the statement, seeing this Trish continued. "It hurts seeing my home being blown to bits, but I didn't have much a chose with my father working with the First Sons. So the only thing I could do was watch my home tear itself apart." She finished solemnly.

"Then does something then, go out and help rebuild the place you called home."

"It's not that simple, my father is making me stay here, forbidding me to leave."

"You don't have to listen to your dad, you are your own person and you can make your own choices. I mean look at me." Cole jerked his thumb to himself. "Before this whole mess I was rebelling against my parents by being a bike messenger, which was contradicting for what they wanted me to be."

"Why were you retaliating against your parents?"

"They practically wanted to run my whole life for me and I couldn't stand for that, so I did that was necessary."

"Being a bike courier?" Trish said with a hint of humor.

"Yup! Best choice of my life." Cole said with a goofy smile.

Trish couldn't hold in a giggle as she heard his statement. "You know at first I always wanted to be a teacher, but my father wanted me to follow his footsteps and be a doctor."

"Then go be a teacher then, your dad can't stop you because he isn't you, you are your own person and you can make your own choices."

As the words sunk into her head, she began to smile genuinely. "Thank you…"

"Cole, Cole MacGrath."

"Thank you Cole MacGrath, that was… pleasant."

Before Cole could say anything, the two soldiers came back to take him to the room where he will be staying. Just before the courier left the room, he gave on final smile to Trish before disappearing into the halls.

**A/N: Well that's the end of my first chapter. Sorry for the lack of any RWBY characters, this was meant to give Cole some background. They will probably be introduced in the second or third chapter. I also didn't like how the interaction between Cole and Trish came out, so sorry if it was poopy. Also, I'm not sure if I should put Cole in his own team, pair him up with one of the canon teams, or make him be by himself. A suggestion would be nice (if anyone actually got to the end, which I highly doubt).**


	2. Freedom

Two years, it has been two years since that fateful day in Empire City. The city was tearing itself apart, riots, theft, rapes. Civilization committing suicide. In an attempt to control the situation, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Leaving the civilians to fend for themselves. Cops are all but gone off the streets. Either dead or too terrified to stand against the gangs that controls the districts now. The city was dying and Cole couldn't do anything but watch as his home falls apart.

For the past two years, Cole has been kept at a hidden building located in the Historic district by the First Sons. Cole had to endure painful experiments and brutal combat trials, such as being forced to absorb blast cores. Blast cores were irradiated chunk of earth caused by the Blast, if absorbed; the user will experience excruciating pain. However, the after effects were worth it. The blast core would make the user stronger and develop their aura and semblance. From electric bolts to shock grenades and megawatt missiles, the messenger found more ways to fight, more ways to kill. Speaking of killing, there was one test that would scar Cole's mind until the day he dies.

* * *

"Ah it seems you are finally awake, shall we start the tests?" Kessler said with his shit-eating grin still plastered on to his face.

"Whatever the quicker we get this done, the quicker I get back to sleep." Cole said with a glare.

"That's good to hear since I have planned a typically easy test for today."

Cole scoffed at the word 'easy' "Knowing you the word easy probably stands for me getting beaten within an inch of my life."

"Hmm? Don't you trust me?" Kessler said as he started to lead Cole to the combat room.

"No, in fact it's the opposite." Cole said as he followed the aged man.

Kessler let out a chuckle "It has already been a month and you still don't trust me? You need to be more trusting of you allies."

"Allies my ass." Cole growled.

As Cole arrived at the combat room, he was met by the plain white room that he has grown accustomed to. "Send out the subjects." The speakers blared. A door opened to reveal a man, woman, and a little girl. The man placed a protective arm around the woman and child, as the girl hanged on to her mother for dear life. _God, they look like shit and it seems that they hadn't eaten for days. What the hell is that bastard planning?_

"What the hell is this Kessler?" Cole yelled.

"This Cole is your test for the day. I want you to beat that gentleman over there within an inch of his life."

Cole's eyes widen "What?! They're just innocent civilians; I'm not going to kill them!"

"Still disobedient as ever hmm? Well that just makes this more fun. If you don't follow my orders, I will kill your friend."

Cole froze in place. _Kill Zeke? No I can't let that happen! But can I really do that to the man. He has a family to look after and I have no right to take his life. What do I do? _Cole thought as the family wearily stared at the courier.

"It's your choice MacGrath, the life of your childhood friend or the lives of a couple of strangers. You have five seconds to decide, five."

_Zeke he's my best friend since pre-school I can't let him die._

"Four."

_But this guy has a family; I can't take him away from them..._

"Three."

_but I don't know them, they're just strangers._

"Two."

_Dammit what do I do?!_

"One…"

"Fine!" Cole yelled at the top of his lunges. "I'll follow your orders, just don't kill him."

"Good, now beat the man within the inch of his life." Kessler said through the speakers.

Cole walked straight to the man. Fear was evident in the man's brown eyes. "Please, just leave us be." The man pleaded. However, Cole only gave him a blank stare before balling his fist and punching the man's right cheek.

***CRACK***

A loud crack echoed throughout the room as Cole's fist met the side of the man's face. The power of the attack was enough to launch the man to a nearby wall, slumped with a bruise on his face. "DADDY NO!" Cole could hear the girl's voice yell, but ignored it as he walked towards the man. Cole continued the onslaught creating a sickening crack every time he punched, making the woman and girl flinch. After the courier was finished, the man was nothing but a bloody pulp with bruises and blood covering most of his body, but he was still alive.

"Now, kill the woman and child, be sure he sees you do it." Kessler said through the speakers.

Cole turned around to see the two backed against the walls, hanging on to each other for dear life. "No please don't hurt them! Do as you like to me, but please leave them alone!" The man yelled from behind. His words went unheard as Cole went face to face with the other two occupants in the room. The messenger raised his hands and forcefully placed it on both of their faces. He used his bio leech ability and drained the victim's bioelectric energy, killing them instantly. The body's collapse as if they were ragdolls, their dead eyes staring directly at Cole.

"NO!" The man yelled as he desperately crawled towards his dead wife and daughter with stream of tears falling from his eyes. Cole turned away from this sight, the man was pathetic to think if he could do anything to revive his wife and child.

A laugh belonging to Kessler could be heard throughout the room. "Good, good, now leave the room, my men will take care of him. You have the rest of the day to yourself, you've earned it."

Cole gave one last look to the man, before disappearing into the halls with one thought in his head.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

After that day, Kessler would kidnap more people, usually drug dealers or policemen from the dying city. The man would give them guns and promised them if they could kill Cole they were free to go. None of them lasted a minute. Cole became a strong, ruthless, and cold-hearted killer, killing robots and humans alike with no hesitation.

As years goes by, Cole's appearance took a drastic change. Cole's skin had turned into a sickly pale and no longer was his eyes pale blue, but now a dull gray. Cole now has a buzz cut that was a darker shade of brown. The courier still has his messenger jacket, but he prefers to wear his black and yellow t-shirt, which was dirty and ragged. He replaced his cargo pants with a different one that had a dull white union jack that wrapped around his right leg. His sling backpack was pretty much still the same, but was slightly faded. Cole's electricity also changed as well. It was no longer orange-red, but a menacing blood red. **(A/N: Just a note, but Cole's veins aren't visible in this fanfic.)**

Cole was a rock in a hard place with the aura-negating cuffs around his wrists and his best friend's life on the line; he was powerless and could only hope that one day he will escape this hell hole. However, like every tunnel, there is light at the end. One of those lights was Zeke. After two weeks here, Kessler allowed him to visit his friend. Much to Cole's relieve, Zeke was fine. Zeke was a bit paranoid about this whole situation, but calm down a bit as he saw Cole alive and well. Cole would regularly visit his best friend to talk about random things such as how the city is doing or reminiscing on the taste of real food, well mostly Zeke. Cole also told him how he unlocked his aura and semblance. To say Zeke was shocked would be an understatement. Cole also explained how he was the cause of Empire City being in this sorry state. Zeke gave him some looks, but quickly understood that it wasn't his fault.

The other light was Trish Dailey. As time went by, Cole has also made a connection with the local nurse, becoming quick friends and would talk about random things as well. Cole would always find himself smiling every time he laid his eyes on the nurse's beautiful eyes and bright smile. The courier usually found the nurse surrounded by a friendly aura that he found infectious, as he always feels happy every time he's near her. Trish has also built a connection with the messenger as she cares deeply for Cole and would berate him if he gets injured or voice her concerns during the tests. One occasion was when Trish was currently berating Cole for being too reckless in the combat trials, she was awfully close to the courier so he took the opportunity to give her a nice kiss. Since then, they started to date secretly for a year and a half. The two teens would usually kiss every time there was a checkup and they would sneak off to Trish's room to watch movies like it was an actual date.

As time went by, Trish noticed that Cole's personality seemed to change as he became more aloof and cynical, but she would always find a way to bring out the Cole that she knew and love. However, the problems continue as Trish's father was found dead. Since then, Cole would always comfort here on a daily basis, in hopes for Trish to retain her friendly aura and bright smile that he holds so dear to his heart. It has been three weeks since Trish's father died and she was starting to act like the Trish that Cole knew and love, but that's when things truly went downhill.

* * *

"Where the hell are you taking me Kessler?" Kessler was currently leading Cole to some location after almost dragging the messenger out of bed. "It's three o'clock in the morning, testing usually starts in four hours. So I'll ask again, where the hell are you taking me?"

"You're right about that, but today is special." Cole raised an eyebrow at this. Kessler continued "As you may have been aware, today marks the two year anniversary of your "admittance" to our little project." Kessler said with a smile.

"Yeah admittance isn't the word I would use. So what's so special about today?" Cole narrowed his eyes.

"Well you see this also marks the day of your freedom."

Cole was shocked, he expected something such as "the day you die" or "the day you begged for your life," but not freedom. The messenger quickly composed himself, returning to his stoic demeanor. "What's the catch?"

"Still don't trust me I see?" Kessler only received a look that said 'not shit' before continuing. "There is no catch. All I want to do is have a friendly fight so I can see how far you have come."

Cole could immediately tell that he was lying through his teeth, but the thought of leaving this hell hole surmounted his suspicious. "Fine, but after this fight I want Zeke and Trish to leave with me, without the chance of you coming after me or my friends. Got it?"

"Of course follow me." Kessler said as he started to lead Cole to the door that lead to the outside. When the door opened, Empire City was just as Cole thought it was. The city was in ruins, rubble and trash was scattered around the city, with people wearing ragged clothing trying to keep themselves warm for the night.

"God…" Cole muttered under his breath as he kept following the aged man.

"This is where we will fight, the place where it all started." In fact it was where it all started. The place where Cole opened the package, the place where he made Empire City hell on earth.

Many bad memories started to flood Cole's mind before he shook his head. "Whatever let's just get this over with."

"Of course, but let's make this more interesting shall we?" Kessler then pointed to someone who was currently suspending from a building. That someone was Trish. "You have ten minutes to beat me and get to Trish, if you don't meet the time limit, well let's say that she will have an intimate moment with the ground."

"YOU BASTARD! This fight is between you and me! Leave her out of it!" Cole said as he flared his blood red aura.

"Get angry Cole, use everything you've learned from the past two years. If you hold back, you will die."

Letting out a roar Cole launched a megawatt missile directly towards the man. Kessler simply teleported out of the way, right next to Cole. Before Cole could react, Kessler sent a powerful shockwave launching Cole into a pile of rubble. Kessler then proceeded to fire a white streak of electricity from his hands. Cole quickly raised his right hand and produced a red polarity wall. The blast was quickly nullified by the shield, giving Cole enough time to get back on his feet. Cole started to throw a flurry of shock grenades, with each grenade splitting into eight separate ones. Causing multiple explosion that echoed throughout the city. Kessler managed to dodge all of the grenades, allowing him to teleport right in front of Cole. Shocked, the messenger didn't have any time react, as Kessler balled his fist and punched Cole in the gut. With his opponent stunned, Kessler took the opportunity to use his lightning hook and threw Cole in the air. However, Cole quickly recovered and thunder dropped on to Kessler. Surprised by this, Kessler was slightly damaged as he tried to teleport away.

"Hmm, not bad Cole. You actually damaged me." Kessler said in a taunting manner, while Cole was breathing rapidly.

_Damn I can't take more of this I need some juice. _Cole thought as he looked for anything that had an electrical current. He spotted a lamppost and ran towards it. He quickly drained the electricity from the light post, healing his wounds and recharging his powers. Cole then raised his hands and launched a large megawatt missile with six mini rockets surrounding it. Kessler quickly intercepted the attack by throwing a shock grenade, causing a large explosion. However, two of the mini rockets made it to Kessler hitting him square in the chest. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Kessler with the left leg of his pants singed and the armor piece on his chest slightly damaged. Kessler was about to shoot another bolt of lightning, until he was interrupted by a bullet.

"Cole make a run for it! I'll take care of this gasbag!" Zeke yelled as he made his way towards Kessler, revolver raised.

"Zeke?! What are you doing here? Get back!" Cole yelled.

"This doesn't concern you fat man." Kessler said as he used his shockwave to send Zeke flying out of the battlefield.

"ZEKE! Damn you!" Cole said as he ran towards Kessler his fists raised. However, Kessler easily intercepted Cole by forcing his right hand on to his face. He then sent a thousand volts of electricity through the courier's skull severely damaging the messenger.

"Tch Tch Tch, even after two years of training, two years developing your powers, you are still weak and your ten minutes are up." Suddenly the post that was holding Trish blew up, sending Trish falling towards the ground.

"COLE!" Cole could hear Trish yell as she impacted the ground.

"TRISH!" Cole quickly got up from the ground and ran as fast as possible. As he got to her body he used his pulse heal to revive her. Suddenly, she sprang back to life. "Oh thank god, don't worry Trish everything is going to be ok." Cole said as he started to use his pulse heal only to be stopped by Trish's hand. "Trish?" Cole asked bewildered.

"Cole…" Trish said barely above a whisper with tears cascading down her cheeks, forming a large lump in Cole's stomach. "... It's no use; I can feel my body going numb."

"Trish please stop talking, it's going to be ok, just let me heal your injuries." However, in the back of his head, Cole knew that it was useless. _She was going to die; the girl I love is going to die._

"No, if I stopped talking then I can't say these words…" Trish then gesture Cole to come closer. Cole affectionately pressed his head against hers, with tears brimming his eyes. Trish gave one final kiss before saying three words with a smile "...I love you."

Like that, she was dead. Cole could feel warm, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he continued to stare at Trish's lifeless body. _She's dead, the girl who understood me, the girl who comforted me, the girl that made me want to wake up every morning, the girl I truly loved…was dead… and it's his fault. _

"I wish there was some other way that Trish didn't have to die. She's such a special girl, but in the times of war, crisis, one must learn to ignore their feelings and do what benefits the whole, not the individual. No matter how painful." Kessler said as he made his way towards Cole with the expression that looked like sorrow.

Cole glared at the man with all the hate he could muster. _He's the one that killed Trish. Without him, Trish would've still been alive...which is why he's going to die. _

Massive amounts of aura started to radiate from Cole as he got angrier and angrier. Until he snapped and his red aura exploded, enveloping the messenger in a pillar of red light, tearing up the ground beneath him. His aura started to turn jet black with a dark red hue surrounding it. Streaks of black and red lightning started to strike the area surrounding him, causing craters to form.

Kessler's eyes widened as he witnessed the action occurring before him. _So he finally did it, he unlocked __**Aura Ascension**__. _Kessler thought in his head,as Cole's aura started to dissipate. It revealed Cole with menacing red eyes and jet black electricity trimmed with a deep red coursing throughout his body. **(A/N: Picture Cole with red eyes using Karmic Overload with the black and red electricity he gets when absorbing the second ray sphere.)** Cole's aura suddenly evaporated and the messenger fell face first, losing consciousness. Kessler smiled, _Even if you've unlocked Aura Ascension, your body isn't ready...yet. You've passed part one of our project Cole. Now part two will begin tomorrow. _Kessler thought before leaving the scene.

* * *

_God, how much did I drink last night? _Cole thought as he opened his eyes, only to meet the natural lights of the sun. "Dammit Zeke turn of the lights." Cole said as he covered his eyes with his arms.

"Sorry brother, but even I can't turn off the sun." Zeke said, his voice dripping with amusement.

"Haha very funny Zeke." _Wait… Zeke?! _Cole quickly sat up to see himself currently on a roof sleeping on a ragged couch, with Zeke sitting on a separate chair reading a comic. "Zeke? How did we get back on our roof?"

"Well after you lost consciousness, I brought you here so you can get your beauty rest." Suddenly the events from that night flooded back into his head. The memories of how he lost to Kessler and how he failed to save the one he loved. Cole's eyes went hard as he grimaced at the memories. Zeke noticing this said, "I'm sorry for what happened to Trish, from what I heard she was a great girl."

Cole let out a deep sigh before laying his eyes on his friend. "Its not your fault, it was that bastard Kessler's fault." The courier growled as he gripped his blanket until his knuckles were white. "Wait what happened to Trish's body?"

"I buried her in a park, alongside others who lost their lives in the historic district." Zeke replied with a sad expression.

Cole let out another sigh. _At least she can rest in peace. _"Thank you Zeke, for being there." Cole said with a sad smile.

"Of course, we've been best friends since pre-k, there's no way I'm leaving you."

"Thanks Zeke, you're the best." Cole said as he got off the couch and stretched. "By the way, how long have I been out?"

"Only for like nine to ten hours." Zeke said as he kept reading his comic. Cole proceeded to sit on the edge of the roof looking over the dying city. "Cole! You're on TV!" Cole quickly stood up to see if it was true, indeed it was.

"Take a look at this Empire City, this was taken by a video camera located near the Art-Deco Station Building." The TV then started to play a video where Cole was currently flaring his aura and lightning started to fall from the sky. "As you can see, the Demon of Empire City strikes again last night at three o'clock in the morning. If you know anything about this guy, let me know, we got to spread the word about this terrorist. Voice of Survival out."

"Demon of Empire City…" Cole said with distraughtly.

"Cole? You ok?" Zeke said slightly scared at how his friend's voice sounded.

"I did this Zeke…" Cole said barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"I said, I DID THIS!" Cole yelled as he kicked the TV of the table. "I was the one who put Empire City in this sorry state! I reduced all those buildings into rubble, I killed all those people! For what?! Extra lien?! I was the one who destroyed our home Zeke!" Cole yelled as he stopped to catch his breath. "I am a demon." He muttered under his breath.

"Cole you know it isn't your fault." Zeke said as he gave a reassuring pat on the back. "You didn't know what was going to be in that package. Like you said, it's that gasbag Kessler's fault."

"You know your friend's correct." A voice rang through the air. Cole turned around to see a middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and brown eyes. The man's attire consisted of a black suit and vest, a green scarf and undershirt, and dark green pants. He also has a pair of shaded glass spectacles and was currently drinking coffee.

Cole didn't hesitate to raise his right hand and activate his semblance. "Tell me who the hell you are and I'll consider not killing you where you stand."

Cole only received a blank stare as the man continued to drink his coffee. "Now now, there is no need for violence I'm just here to meet 'The Demon of Empire City' personally."

"I don't give a damn if you're looking for me! Tell me who you are or I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Very well it seems that you leave me little choice, my name is Professor Ozpin."

Zeke's eyes widen in realization, "Wait the Professor Ozpin? The headmaster of the prestigious, Beacon Academy?"

Ozpin smiled at this, "The one and only."

"Zeke you know this guy?" Cole questioned.

"Know him? Everyone knows him! He runs Beacon Academy, the school where aspiring hunters attend to become a full-fledge huntsman and huntresses."

"Ok Ozpin, tell me why you're here in a place like Empire City?" Cole asked.

"Like I said already, I'm here to find you. As you've already know, a catastrophic explosion took place here two years ago and rumors say it was caused by a fifteen year old boy..." Ozpin paused to take a sip. "...and the rumors seem to be true."

"Well that doesn't explain how you exactly knew I was the Demon of Empire City."

"Well after the explosion, I came here to investigate and find the boy responsible. However, since I couldn't find you, I planted a bug in each camera around Empire City to see if I can locate the Demon. My actions were fruitless until last night where you exerted large amounts of aura, making you stick out like a sore thumb." Ozpin finished as he took another sip from his coffee.

"Well you found me, what now?" Cole said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Now that I've found you, I would like to ask if you would like to attend my school."

Both of the friend's eyes widen significantly. "What? You just met me, how can you offer me a spot in your school so quickly?" Cole asked sceptically.

"Well you see…" Ozpin paused once again to take a sip. "I see great potential, but potential that isn't fully grasped. Just at first glance I could see your mind is clouded by dark memories, preventing you to reach this potential. So I'm offering you a chance, to learn, to train, to create new bonds, so you can undo your mistakes that you made so long ago."

Cole stood there in silence. _He's right, I haven't reached my true potential. I couldn't defeat the one who caused all of this. Hell, I couldn't even save one life. Well that's not going to happen again._

"Fine I accept your offer."

"Good! School starts in two days, an airship will pick you up first thing tomorrow." Ozpin said as he started leave.

"Wait!" Cole said as he stopped Ozpin. "If I'm going then Zeke is coming as well."

"What?! Are you sure Cole? I'm not really huntsman material." Zeke exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter Zeke, but I can't leave you here when Empire is in this state."

"Very well." Ozpin interrupted. "I'll make sure to tell the pilot to expect two passengers." He finished, before making his way down the roof.

"I-I can't believe it…" Cole turned to see Zeke with a grim expression.

"Zeke? You ok pal?"

"I'M GOING TO VALE!" Zeke cheered as he started to do a victory dance. "The place with the finest booze and babes!"

Cole couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, "Were underage Zeke."

"So? Didn't stop us before."

The messenger let out another chuckle, "True." He then turned his sights to the city and let out a sigh.

_Life is sure moving fast._

**A/N: Well there you go chapter 2. Sorry for the half-assed romance between Cole and Trish, just wanted to get Cole's training out of the way so I can move on to Beacon.**

**Also, I'm leaning towards putting Cole in a team of his own. Such as, putting Delsin and Reggie in his team. Not sure who the fourth and last member is going to be, but I'll think of something.** **Of course, it isn't set in stone so feel free to post any suggestions. **


	3. Roses

"So is this where you buried her?" Cole said as he examines the object before the two friends.

"Yeah man, I even wrote her name. See?" Zeke said referring to the grave.

The two friends were currently in front of Trish's grave which was located in Memorial Park. A day has passed since they encountered Ozpin and was granted a trip to Vale. Since the duo knew they wouldn't come back to Empire City for quite some time, Cole decided to pay his respects for his recently deceased girlfriend.

"Ok, could you leave me alone for a bit? This is a bit…personal."

"Ok brother, take your time."

"Thanks man."

As Zeke left the courier alone, Cole sat in front of the grave while looking regretfully at the ground.

"Hey it's me Cole." The courier said softly to the grave. "Something came up and I'm leaving Empire City for a little while." Cole paused to let out a sigh before continuing. "I've been accepted to Beacon, an academy where people attend to become hunters. I agreed to attend because I want to…no...I NEED to be stronger." Cole clenched his hands at the memories of Trish falling to her death. "I'm so sorry Trish, even after two years I wasn't strong enough to save you and I can't let that happen ever again."

Cole then placed a rose on her grave. "Here's something I picked up along the way here. I always knew that roses were your favorite." Cole then stood up and before he could leave, he whispered.

"Goodbye Trish, I love you."

* * *

"Man can't believe were getting the first flight out of town. Even with the lockdown." Zeke exclaimed as he made his way to the couch, taking a seat next to Cole.

"Yeah…" Cole said obviously uninterested.

"C'mon Cole! Aren't you excited? We're going to Vale!"

Cole let out a sigh. "It's not like I'm not excited, it's just I'm not going to Vale to have fun or relax. I'm coming there to get stronger. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh c'mon from all the shit you've been through, you deserve a chance to relax."

"Whatever." Cole said offhandedly.

Just then, a helicopter landed on their rooftop. The doors open revealing the pilot of the chopper.

"Are you Cole Macgrath and Zeke Dunbar?" The man asked.

"Yeah that's us." Cole replied as he made his way to the copter.

"You're not bringing anything?" Zeke questioned as he picked up his bags.

"All I need is in here." The messenger said as he patted his right pocket of his cargo pants.

Zeke just shrugged and followed suit. As the duo took their respective seats, the copter starts to descend, making its way to Vale. Leaving Empire City once again.

Unbeknownst to the two friends, Kessler was observing the whole time. A smile graced his lips as the helicopter started to take Cole to Vale, where he will start his trainings as a huntsman.

_Part two has officially taken action. Everything is going according to plan._

* * *

When the helicopter finally arrived at Vale, only one word crossed through the two friends' minds.

_Wow…_

Vale was an incredibly beautiful city. No, beautiful didn't do it justice, it was gorgeous. The city was composed of a myriad of colors that greatly accentuated the beautifully crafted buildings. The buildings were sculpted to perfection with intricate designs etched on every structure. Vale also had more advance technology such as holographic light posts.

"Damn, I saw pictures and videos, but being in person is just...wow." Zeke said in awe.

"This city place dwarves Empire even before the blast." Cole mused as he admired one of the taller buildings of the city. "Can't wait to climb one of those."

"Haha! You and your urban exploration." Zeke laughed.

"Well you know me." Cole said as he shared a laugh.

"So where are we heading next?"

"Well we need to find a place to stay at before anything else." Cole replied as he walked deeper into the streets with Zeke close behind.

"Well hotels cost money. How much lien do we have?"

"Ozpin gave us enough to last for about a month with a little bit of spending money, enough time for you to find a job."

"What? Why do I have to get a job?"

"Well not sure you know this or not, but I have school first thing tomorrow and I don't have time for part-time jobs."

"Oh yeah forgot you got Beacon to attend too."

"Besides, I think the academy provides a room and food so you'll have to provide for yourself."

"Ah this sucks."

Cole couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Hey look on the bright side, you get to have a whole room to yourself. Now you can spy on chicks in the showers without any interruptions." Cole finished with amusement present in his voice.

"Screw you!" Zeke laughed as he playfully punched Cole on the shoulder.

"No thanks, I'm good." Cole replied with a laugh.

As their laughter died down, they started to explore the city further, seeing if they can get any food and souvenirs.

**Hours Later**

It was currently nine o'clock in the afternoon and most of the stores were closed, but Zeke still wanted to see everything Vale had to offer, much to Cole's annoyance.

"Zeke its nine o'clock, let's go get some sleep." Cole yawned.

"Not yet brother I still have to buy one more thing before we hit the hay."

"I'm sure you bought more than enough...'necessities'." Spoke the courier as he referred to the bag his friend was holding, which was filled with adult-themed magazines. "I'm still unsure how you convinced the owner to give those to you."

"Hey, you're saying like I'm the only one who bought things." Zeke referred to his best friends' hands.

Boxing tape was currently wrapped tightly around Cole's hands. Recently, the two visited a local armory, in hopes of finding Cole a proper weapon since he didn't have any. In the past, the courier found himself punching anything that got in his way so he thought getting gauntlets would be the suitable choice. However, most of the gauntlets at the armory were way too heavy to be used effectively and felt uncomfortable to wear. The gauntlets that Cole actually liked were too expensive so Cole opted to buy boxing tape instead. Sure boxing tape wasn't the best choice, but it was light so it didn't hinder his speed. It also protected his hands to some extent, as long he doesn't punch solid concrete or metal.

_Now that I think about it, I should've probably bought brass knuckles instead; they would've made a perfect conduit for my electricity. Eh whatever, I'll just ask Zeke to add metal plates to my boxing tapes or something. _Cole mused to himself.

"Hey! I only bought boxing tape. You probably bought a month's worth of pornos." Cole replied hotly.

"Hey! I need to occupy myself somehow when there aren't any girls showering." Zeke joked.

Cole couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Whatever, where are we heading anyway?"

"We're going to 'From Dust Till Dawn' so I can buy a music album from a band I like."

"The band that made 'Red like Roses'?" Cole questioned.

"That's the one."

When the duo arrived at the store, they were met by a large assortment of dusts. Ranging from dust capsules to crystals. Cole also noticed a short girl with a red hood, was in a corner of the store, reading weapons magazines and listening to music with her headphones. She doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary so he turned his attention the dusts.

"Wow. What an impressive selection of dusts." Cole observed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go find that album." Zeke announced not caring about the dusts.

While the two were searching for the album, the door opened revealing a group of armed men. The majority of the group wore black suits and fedoras, with red shades covering their eyes. However one man stood out the most. The man had bright orange hair with a black bowler hat on top. His outfit also consisted of a white coat, black pants, and a small grey scarf wrapped around his neck. He also carried a black cane with a silver handle and a cigar was sticking out of his mouth.

The orange haired man walks face to face with the owner of the store. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The man said as one of his goons raised a gun and pointed at the owner's head.

"Please! Just take the lien and leave!" The owner practically yelled with his hands raised.

"Shshsh, calm down we're not here for your money. Grab the dust." The man ordered. His goons immediately set off to work as one of them placed a case on the table, when opened; it revealed several black tubes use for extracting dust. Each of them took one of the tubes and started to collect the dust.

As one of the goons was currently collecting dust, he noticed Cole and Zeke in the music section, completely oblivious to what has taken place inside the store. The goon quickly took out has machete and pointed it at the two.

"Alright put your hands in the air! Now!" This caught their attention, causing Zeke to immediately put up his hands. Cole however, was a lot bolder and walked towards the man.

"And if I don't?" Cole questioned his voice dangerously low.

"Then I'll have to-" He didn't get to finish as his face was met by Cole's fist, knocking him flat on his back.

"Zeke get back this might get...messy." Zeke nodded and made his way to the farthest end of the store.

The goon picked himself off the floor and wiped away the blood that was trailing out of his mouth. "Ok kid, I'm going to wipe the floors with yo-" He was once again silenced as Cole jumped and kicked him in the face. The momentum of the kick caused the two to crash right through the window, bringing Cole outside onto the streets.

Cole stared at the unconscious body for seconds, before kicking him off to the side. He then turned his sights to the store, only to sidestep an incoming body as it came crashing through the other window. Just then, the girl that Cole noticed at the beginning jumped out as well, landing beside him. The girl then took out a metal object from behind and unfolded it, revealing a large metal scythe. She then proceeded to stab the scythe into the ground.

_Was the really necessary?_ Cole thought to himself as he noticed the orange haired man staring blankly at them.

"Ok…" He drawled as he looked at his other men that weren't knocked out. "Get them." He ordered. Immediately, the goons started to flood through the door, with the sole intent of taking the teenagers down.

As one of the goon came close to the girl, she quickly jumped up and balanced herself on her scythe with one hand. With a spin, she sent a strong kick square in the head, causing the man to fall flat on his back.

_Huh, maybe it was necessary to stab the scythe in the ground. _Cole was broken from his thoughts as a man dashed towards him, machete raised. The courier easily sidestepped the vertically slash and kicked the weapon out of the man's hand. Cole then continued to deliver a powerful punch to the man's stomach, causing the man to hunch over as he held onto his stomach. Deciding to exploit his vulnerability, Cole clasped his hands forming a tight ball, and then brought it down onto the man's back, finishing him off.

Cole turned his head to find a man about to attack the girl from behind. Cole quickly dashed forward and sent a devastating right hook to the goon's face, launching him to a nearby wall, knocking him out.

"Thanks!" The girls yelled. Cole only grunted a response before dispatching another goon with a swift kick to the stomach, followed by an uppercut. After the girl knocked out the last goon, the orange haired man came out looking unamused.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." He said with sarcasm to the unconscious goon by his feet. "Well red, buzz cut, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I like to stick around…" He raised his cane. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He then fired a high caliber bullet. As the bullet struck the ground, it caused a large explosion, creating a crater in the ground. The girl was able to project herself in the air using the recoil of her scythe/sniper rifle weapon hybrid. Cole dived out of the blast radius, unscathed.

As soon as the smoke cleared, the teens saw the man making his escape by climbing onto the top of one of the many buildings. The girl turned her head towards the store owner who was peering out the door.

"You ok if I go after him?" The old man gave a simple 'Uh huh' before the girl projected herself onto the roof.

Zeke was also peering out the door as well. "Hey brother I think you should chase after that guy as well." Letting out a sigh, Cole raised his right hand and shot a line of red electricity at the roof of the building. Using his lightning tether ability, he pulled himself up towards the roof, landing besides the girl.

"Hey!" The girl called out to the criminal.

"Persistent." The man muttered as a bullhead started to descend, almost out of nowhere. He then jumped in with a red dust crystal in hand. "End of the line kids!" He yelled as he threw the dust crystal and raised his cane, preparing to shoot it.

"Get back!" Cole yelled as he placed himself in front of the girl. He was about to push the crystal away, but the criminal already shot, causing the crystal to blow up.

"Woohoo! Huh?" The man's celebration was cut short when the smoke dissipated, revealing a blond woman with her right hand raised forming a purple shield.

With a quick swipe, the woman sent numerous purple projectiles, each relentlessly striking the aerial vehicle. The criminal stumbled into the cockpit and faced the female pilot.

"We got a huntress!" The pilot quickly swapped seats with the criminal and readied herself to face the blond huntress.

However, the blond huntress didn't halt her assault as she summoned dark clouds over the bullhead. With a simple hand gesture, the clouds started to rain down razor sharp icicles that pierced through the armor of the vehicle. The pilot finally made her appearance; she wore a dark red dress with yellow designs. However, only the lower body was visible as she was masked by the shadows of the vehicle, the only thing visible was one of her eye.

The yellowed eyed woman raised her hands and shot a fireball. The blond huntsman raised her hand and made a purple shield once again, easily nullifying the effects of the fireball. The pyromancer responded by creating a fire pillar underneath the blond, causing chunks of the roof to scatter. The huntress was able to flip out of the way and raised her wand. She used the chunks of the roof to form a spear and launched it at the vehicle. The pyro tried to reciprocate by launching three fireballs at the concrete spear. The fireballs seemed to have done the trick by destroying the spear, but the spear simple reformed itself and struck the bullhead. As the spear struck the vehicle, it once again reformed itself into three separate spears. As it was about the strike the bullhead, the pyro exerted a burst of aura, destroying the spears entirely.

"Impressive…" Cole said in awe.

The girl deciding to join in the fight took out her scythe and switched it to gun form and started to fire at the pyro. The pyro easily blocked the bullets by raising her hand. She then proceeded to swipe her hands, causing numerous orange circles to form under the three. Seeing this, the huntress quickly used her wand and pushed the teens out of the blast radius. Pillars of fire rose from the roof, fortunately no one was harmed. The fire pillars gave the criminals more than enough time to make an escape, leaving the three to helplessly watch as the bullhead leaves.

The girl then turned to the huntress. "You're a huntress!" The woman turned to face the girl, looking unamused. "Can I have your autograph?!" She said with a bright smile.

Cole couldn't help but groan at her words.

* * *

_Huh, didn't think I would be in a police station this soon. _Cole thought to himself as he leaned against the walls of the interrogation room, arms crossed. Sitting in front of a table was the girl with the scythe, looking downhearted. The huntress from before was currently berating us to oblivion.

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You two put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" The girl in red retaliated, but the woman ignored her outburst and continued.

"If it were up to me. You two would be sent home." She paused. "With a pat on the back…" The girl seemed to have brightened up. "...and a slap on the wrist." She finished as she struck the table with her riding crop, causing the girl to yelp.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you two." She moved away from the entrance of the door to let none other than Professor Ozpin to enter, carrying a plate full of cookies and a cup of coffee.

_The hell is he here for? _Cole thought to himself as he raised his brow.

"Ruby Rose…" Ozpin started as he leaned in. "...you have silver eyes." This comment seemed to have confused the now named Ruby.

"U-um…" Before she could form any words, Ozpin continued.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He nodded to the scroll that the blond woman was holding, which was playing the battle that happened between the teens and goons.

"Signal Academy." She responded, a bit hesitant.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

"I see…" The headmaster responded as he placed the plate of cookies on the table.

Ruby looked at the cookies before looking back at the headmaster; she then slowly reached for one and placed it in her mouth. She looked back up at Ozpin, seeing that it was ok to keep eating; she started the gorge down the cookies at an alarming pace. Ozpin looked at the scene with mild amusement before turning his sights on Cole.

"As for you Macgrath, how has Vale been treating you and your friend?"

"Not bad, I like the sights this city had to offer, but I would prefer not being robbed by a two-bit orange haired thief and his band of lowly goons." Cole spoke casually, much to the annoyance of the blond in the room.

"I see…" Ozpin paused to take a sip. "I also couldn't help but noticed that you dispatched the criminals in, what could be considered, a brutal manner. Care to explain why?"

_What? And crushing someone with a giant scythe isn't? _Cole thought incredulously. "There's nothing to explain, I simple fought them in self-defense. I couldn't do anything about how hard I punched them." That was a lie. Cole could've easily dispatched the goons in a more...civil manner. But let's just say that being captured and forced to endure excruciating experiments for two years, really left some pent up anger, and it so happens he released this anger on some goons.

Ozpin gave him a curt nod before turning his attention to Ruby. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. Dusty Olé Qrow"

"That's my uncle Qrow!" She mumbles through a mouth full of cookies. Ozpin raised his brow indicating that he didn't hear what she said. Ruby quickly swallowed the cookies and continued. "Ah sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wings. Now I'm all like…" She then proceeded to make hand motions and karate sounds.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I only have two more years left at Signal then I'm going to apply for Beacon. You see my sister…" As Ruby continued on about wanting to be a huntress and helping others, Cole was currently deep in thought.

_Why did I try to protect her when we were on the roof? I don't even know her. _He thought as he trained his eyes on her. _Well she has short hair, likes to help others, and seems to like roses. _He concluded as he observed the rose emblem on her belt.

Ruby notices Cole's stares and turned away with a blush, not being used to someone staring so intently at her.

_She kinda reminds me of Tr- _Cole mentally slapped himself. _No stop thinking about her...not with people around. _After that little internal conflict, Cole turned his attention to Ozpin who was currently offering Ruby a spot in the academy.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin looked at Glynda for a second, for her to grunt a reply.

"Well ok."

When the words left his mouth, Ruby almost jumped out of her chair. "R-really?" She stammered out shocked.

"Yes." He said simply, with a smile.

Ruby jumped out of her seat and started to cheer. "Yes, yes, yes! I can't believe it, I'm going to Beacon! Oh my gosh, I gotta tell Yang, she'll be so happy!"

"Ok, ok calm down." Ozpin said as Ruby took her seat. "An airship will be here tomorrow to take you to Beacon. So I recommend getting a good night's rest. That goes for you to Macgrath, you also have Beacon as well."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Cole replied offhandedly.

"You two are free to go." He said as the two professors disappeared through the door. Seconds later, the two teens followed suit.

As the two walked through the corridor of the police station, an awkward silence enveloped the two teens. They didn't know what to say to each other since they just met a few minutes ago, and it was during fight, so they didn't have time for proper introductions.

"Um...thanks for saving me on the roof." The voice belonged to Ruby and sounded a bit shy.

Cole gave a brief look before turning away. "You should thank the blond for that, I didn't do much but get in front of the crystal."

"Well maybe, but it was still kinda brave of you to get in front of it like that, heroic even."

"Heroic huh? Just like those books." Cole said under his breath, but Ruby still heard his words.

"Oh! You read books?" Excited that they have something in common, so they could have a proper conversation.

"No not really. I used to, but since the past two years, I didn't have that much time to myself."

"Oh that's a shame. What was the last book you read?"

"Um I don't remember the name, but it's about a queen whose son was captured by a dragon. The queen asked for many knights to slay the dragon and return her son, but they were too terrified…" Cole paused trying to remember what happens next.

"But then one day, a brave woman came to the queen and offered to bring back her son." Ruby continued, knowing what book he was referring to.

"You read that book before?"

"Yep! It's actually one of my favorites."

"Oh. Why's that?"

"Well it's a lot different compared to the other books I read, since it's about a woman saving a prince instead of the other way around."

"Yeah I guess that's true."

They finally reached the entrance of the police station and was about to part ways.

"It was nice meeting you…" Ruby paused for a second and blushed. "O-oh sorry, I didn't ask you for your name...or introduce myself." She started to scratch the back of her head nervously.

_Why is she being so nervous? It's like she never talked to a boy before. _Cole thought to himself as he stuck out his hand. "The name's Cole Macgrath."

Ruby quickly composed herself and shook his hand. "Ruby Rose, and I hope to see you again in Beacon." She ended with a bright smile.

Cole found Ruby's personality infectious and felt his lips turn into a small smile. "We'll see." Cole let go of her hand. "It's been an...interesting time Ruby." The courier then started to walk away.

"Cya Cole! Can't wait to see ya again!" Ruby yelled out as she started to wave her hands.

Cole gave a simple wave before walking off, ready for a good night's sleep.

_Zeke better not have gotten himself kicked out of the hotel._

**A/N: Well that's the third chapter, Cole finally interacted with one of the members of RWBY. Well I'll most likely put Delsin and Reggie in Cole's team, but no fourth member yet. I thought about putting Nix or Kuo in Cole's team, but I think it would be kind of strange if only one of them are in Cole's team. They will most likely be included, but probably far into the story. Also thinking about changing the title, I'll probably use a quote from the game or something.**


	4. Welcome To Beacon

A loud yawn echoed throughout the interior of the airship, causing a majority of the passengers to turn to the origins of the yawn. Said yawn came from a seventeen year old Deslin Rowe. The young man wore a red plaid shirt underneath his black hoodie with a jean vest that had a star on the back, formed by two eagles, one white and the other red. He had black jeans with blue sneakers and a red Seattle beanie. The young man also had chains wrapped firmly around his right hand.

"Ugh! This feels just like school. Why do people think it was good idea to wake up at the ungodly hours of seven o'clock? I mean seriously, people are still sleeping at that time." He complained to his traveling partner as he plopped himself down on one of the seats of the airship.

"Well this is an academy and maybe you shouldn't have kept yourself up so late." This response came from Delsin's traveling partner or more specifically, his brother Reggie Rowe. Reggie wore a simple light blue button up with a beige leather jacket, blue jeans and brown boots were also worn. He also had a belt with an attached pistol holster. Various rows of different types of bullets were lined up on the belt, along with a large revolver that took home in the holster. The revolver had a silver frame, barrel, and a cylinder that is able to carry six rounds at a time. A black handle with a small golden owl etched on and the word 'Counselor' carved on the right side of the barrel.

"Hey! I was busy with a project!" Delsin retaliated whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Vandalizing someone's house isn't what I call a project." Reggie said as he took a seat next to his brother.

"I wouldn't call it vandalizing per say, more like making the house better."

"Spray painting the walls of someone's house is still considered vandalizing."

"How are you supposed to know that? It's not like you're a police officer or something." After the words came out of his mouth, Reggie just stared at the graffiti artist in bewilderment. "Oh wait you are an officer." Delsin corrected himself.

"I'm also the one who caught you doing your little project." Reggie pointed out.

Delsin frowned and ripped out another yawn. "I still don't get why we still have to attend another academy, I mean we already learned how to fight at good ole Risen Academy. Why learn what we already know?"

"Risen only taught us the basics, we still have a long way to go if we want to become a full-fledge huntsman." Reggie replied as he started to inspect his revolver, 'Counselor'.

"Well if it was up to me, I would already be out there killing grimm and saving lives."

"Well you won't last long 'out there,' if you don't have any proper training."

"Whatever." Said the graffiti artist as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall. "Hey did you hear that Eugene is atten-" Delsin was cut off as a yawn echoed throughout the airship once again.

"You've got to stop yawning." Reggie scolded.

"That wasn't me. I'm not the only one who's tired you know."

"If you say so." Reggie said as he returned to inspecting his weapon.

In another part of the ship, sat an exhausted Cole Macgrath. Said messenger was currently reminiscing about last night that left him so worn out, and he wasn't referring to the robbery. Much to Cole's annoyance, when he came back from the police station, Zeke managed to get himself kicked out of the hotel in less than a day, a new record! Zeke found out that 'wandering' into the women's washroom was sort of 'look downed upon' and got his ass kicked out. As a result, the two friends had to search for yet another hotel. It was relatively difficult as well, with most of the hotels closed at midnight. In the end, the duo found a small inn and Cole only got about four to five hours of sleep before being dragged out of bed, courtesy of Zeke.

So it would stand to reason why Cole was practically knocked out. His right arm was currently resting on a armrest with his hand propping his head. His other hand was busy balancing a lightning dust crystal with his index finger. Zeke was able to buy a couple of dust crystals, thinking it would help him at Beacon. His best friend was also able to pack his iconic black and yellow messenger jacket, which is what he is wearing right now. Unlike his other clothes, which were a bit worn out and ragged, his jacket was in fair condition, considering that he didn't wear it too often in his two year captivity and Zeke washed it before giving it to him.

Cole let out another yawn, causing the inhabitants of the ship to stare curiously at the messenger. In response, the messenger glared in return, effectively averting the eyes of the passengers. _If I knew I had to wake up this early, I wouldn't have accepted the offer to Beacon. _Cole thought irritably as his eyes started to wander around the airship, until it landed on a certain red hooded girl, Ruby Rose. Said girl was currently being crushed by a powerful bear hug by a long, blonde haired girl. Cole had to admit, the blond was quite attractive and well-endowed, whilst wearing a revealing attire that showed a good portion of skin. Usually guys would find themselves staring at the blond, basking in her beauty, but Cole gave her a simple glance before turning his attention to Ruby.

_Huh. Thought she would be a bit… I don't know, happier, considering her reaction from yesterday. _Cole thought as he noticed how disheartened Ruby looked. The messenger shook off the thoughts and focused his attention back on the crystal he was balancing.

* * *

"Oh! I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" A happy Yang exclaimed, after entrapping her younger sister in a powerful hug.

"Please stop…" Ruby wheezed out, trying her best to get out of the bear hug. Her older sister, Yang, finally broke her bear hug, giving Ruby the chance to take in her surroundings. She noticed that most of the passengers were staring at her and her sister's interactions, much to the red head's dismay. Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby noticed Cole was also staring at her, with what looked like a confused expression. A light pink marred the red head's skin, before she focused her attention to the blonde in front.

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon will think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the bee's knees ok? I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited I just…" Ruby let out a sigh before continuing. "...I got moved ahead two years; I don't want people to think I'm special of anything."

Yang rolled her eyes before wrapping an arm around the young girl's shoulder. "But you are special." As the words left her mouth, she noticed that Ruby was barely paying attention to her and was staring at something else. "What'cha starin at?" Yang questioned her sister.

"W-what! I'm not staring at anything." Ruby quickly said as he ripped her eyes away from a certain yellow jacket boy.

A mischievous smile graced the blonde's lips, "Liar." The blonde turned to where her younger sister was staring at. She was greeted by Cole Macgrath sitting on one of the seats of the airship, looking tired as ever. "Oh! You're looking at tall, pale, and scary over there."

"He's not scary and he's about as pale as us." Ruby said slightly embarrassed about being caught.

"I gotta say, he's a cutie. Didn't know my little sis has a crush." Yang teased, much to Ruby's embarrassment.

"I-I don't like him! I was only looking at him because he's someone I know."

"Is he the guy who helped you fight those thugs you told me about?"

"Yeah, I think I'll say hi to him. You should come too; I'll introduce you to him." Ruby declared as he walked towards the messenger.

Yang gave a silent nod and followed suit. The blonde was a bit wary of the messenger, seeing his dirty clothes and rugged appearance. _Looks like a boy that dad wouldn't want us to be near. _Yang mused to herself.

"Hey Cole." Ruby waved with a small smile.

Cole turned his gaze to face Ruby. The messenger pocketed his crystal and gave the girl his full attention. "Hey Ruby." Cole yawned out.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"You could say that. I'm still a bit worn out from last night." Cole replied.

"Yeah last night was a bit tiring. First time I've experienced something like that." Ruby laughed sheepishly, referring to the robbery and being taken to a police station.

While Ruby and Cole were having a conversation, Yang was currently in deep thought, paying little attention on the conversation. In her head, she replayed the words last night, worn out, and first time. _D-did they...NO of course not! Ruby could barely hold a conversation with a guy much less sleep with them, and she just met this guy yesterday. It's not in her nature to do something...like that, especially at her age. Besides, I'm her sister; she wouldn't hide something important like that from me. Right?_

"Who's that besides you?" Yang was broken from her thoughts by Cole's words. She turned to see him staring blankly at her with a raised brow. Before Ruby could introduce her, Yang was already a step ahead.

"My names Yang, Ruby's older sister." She forced a smile a she extended her hand. When Cole clasped his hand with hers, she purposely put extra pressure into the handshake. However, she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for; Cole didn't let out a grunt or even flinch.

"Cole." The messenger said simply as he ended the handshake.

"So you and my sister met yesterday right?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh just wondering if you two did...things after leaving the police station."

"What kind of things?"

"You know...things that two people would do when they love each other very much."

"Y-yang!" Ruby yelled her face as red as her namesake. Cole looked a bit agitated and his right eye twitched once.

"What? I'm just asking." Raising her hands in defense.

"W-we didn't do anything like that! We just met yesterday!" Ruby yelled once again with Cole nodding in approval.

"Oh thank god." As the blonde pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead. "I thought you shagged seeing how you guys phrased the words 'worn out' and 'last night'."

"Yang…" Ruby growled out as she dragged her older sister away from Cole.

Cole continued to look at the siblings bicker, until the two disappeared into the sea of passengers. "Well that just happened."

Finally the ship reached its destination and landed. When the doors opened, a blonde boy raced to the nearest trash can, emptying his stomach into the poor bin. Cole ignored the pathetic display and trained his eyes to the academy. The messenger's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. The academy looked like a palace made for a king, something one would only see in the movie theaters or in fairy tales. However, what caught Cole's attention was the prominent Beacon Tower that overshadowed the whole school. _Screw the buildings in Vale. I want to climb that! _Cole thought to himself as he walked towards the school, with an extra spring in his steps.

* * *

Delsin was strolling around the academy, enjoying the sights that Beacon had to offer, whilst whistling a happy tune. After the airship landed, Delsin told Reggie that he would meet him at the welcoming ceremony later, since he wanted to explore the academy a little more.

"Wow! This place looks awesome!" He thought aloud as he reached for his aerosol can. "So many places to vandali-, er I mean assert my talents." The artist quickly corrected himself. As he kept walking, a loud explosion rang through the air, followed by an 'unbelievable'. "What the heck was that?" He quickly pocketed his can and made his way to the sound of the explosion.

As Delsin arrived at the designated area, he was greeted by, what seems to be an argument between two girls wearing black and white clothing, respectively. Delsin turned his head to see Ruby stifling a giggle as she took in the sight in front of her. The graffiti artist locked his eyes on the girl with the white dress and long white hair, pulled together to make an off-centered ponytail. _Hey is that Weiss? Holy crap it is!_ Delsin thought to himself, ecstatic to find a familiar face.

"What!? How dare, the nerve of…" Flabbergasted, Weiss didn't finish her sentence and quickly snatched the dust vial out of the girl's hand. She was about to walk off until she heard her name being called.

"Hey Weiss!" Delsin yelled as he waved his arms at her with a bright smile.

Weiss's ears perked up as they picked up a familiar voice. _Could that be? _Weiss slowly turned her head to the voice, to confirm her thoughts. The voice belonged to none other than Delsin Rowe, with the smile that Weiss was so familiar with back at Risen Academy.

"Delsin?" Before Weiss could say anything else, she was engulfed by a hug, courtesy of Delsin. A light pink marred her porcelain white skin as her forehead continued to be pressed against the artist's chest. Surprised by the sudden contact, Weiss didn't have time to reply to the hug as Delsin unwrap his arms around the heiress.

"It's good to see you again Weiss." Delsin stepped back to give Weiss some room to breathe. "You should have told me that you were coming to Beacon, some friend you are." Delsin said as he crossed his arms and feigned hurt.

Used to her best friend's antics, she overcame her blush and rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact I did, I sent you a letter a month ago." Weiss said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who sends letters anymore? It's all about texts and emails these day."

"Hmph, well how about you? I didn't see any of your texts talking about Beacon."

"Hehe, must've slipped my mind." The artist said as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "So who are your friends?" Delsin turned his head towards the other two girls, who were watching the interactions between the heiress and the artist.

Finally noticing the two curious looks directed at the two friends, the heiress blushed and took hold of the artist's hand. Weiss started to make her way towards the school whilst dragging Delsin along.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled at the two retreating figures. Letting out a sigh Ruby continued. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So what's-?" She stopped as she saw the black bowed girl walking away. Defeated, Ruby collapsed on the concrete. "Welcome to Beacon…" She uttered out as she closed her eyes. The scythe-wielder's eyes snapped open as a shadow loomed over her. She was met by a familiar looking blonde boy.

"Hey...I'm Jaune." The boy greeted as he stuck out his hand.

"Ruby." The scythe-wielder graciously took his hand as he pulled her up from the ground. When Ruby got a good look of the blonde, realization dawned on her.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

As the two made their way towards the academy, the duo started to get to know each other. Once Ruby and Jaune entered Beacon's main hall, the scythe-wielder was called over by her sister Yang.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Hey I got to go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby told Jaune as she raced towards her sister.

"Hey wait!" But Jaune's words were drowned out by the sound of the other students. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" While Jaune tread through the sea of students, he lost his footing and accidently bumped into a boy, causing said boy to fall.

"Oh! Sorry about that! Here let me help." Jaune extended his hand to the student.

"It's fine, happens all the time." The boy grasped the hand and was lifted back up. The boy had brown hair and black rimmed glasses. He wore a pair of sneakers with an olive colored pair of pants. An orange backpack and a striped hoodie that mostly consisted of red and gray. The hoodie was unzipped, revealing a…

"Is that a Heaven's Hellfire shirt?"

The boy looked as his shirt for a moment before replying. "Yeah I'm kind of a nerd when it comes to that game." The boy admitted bashfully. "Do you play?"

"Do I play? Of course I do! I love that game!" Jaune pronounced with a smile.

"What really!? It's cool to meet someone who plays." The boy beamed. "My name's Eugene Sims. You?"

"Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

Eugene gave an incredulous look. "Really?"

"Well ah- no…" Jaune admitted, causing Eugene to laugh. After a moment Jaune also joined in. As soon as the laughter died down, the two newfound friends started to get to know one another.

* * *

A blanket of silence enwrapped the two sisters in its warmth. Ruby currently had her arms crossed, looking angry. While Yang was giving Ruby some looks now and then. Finally the silence was broken by the brawler.

"How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you embarrassed me and ditched me by myself!?"

"Hey! I said I was sorry. It was a simple misunderstanding." Yang defended herself.

Ruby gave her a glare before continuing. "Well after you ditched me, I exploded!"

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was some fire and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said playfully.

"Ugh, I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded. And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad. And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Unbeknownst to Ruby, Weiss was right behind her with Delsin looking nervously at the heiress.

"YOU!"

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby yelped as she jumped into her sister's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Said by both Delsin and Yang, with Delsin directing the sentence to Weiss and Yang to Ruby.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Before Ruby could say anything else, Weiss shoved a pamphlet titled 'Dust for Dummies', in front of the scythe-wielder's face. "What's this?"

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!" Ruby responded.

Weiss shoved the pamphlet into the girl's arms. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, ok?" Yang said, trying to calm the situation down.

"Yeah. From what I heard, it was an accident. You should make amends Weiss." Delsin chimed in.

"Yeah. Great idea. Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." Ruby stuck out her hand, waiting for a handshake. However, it never came.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss mocked as she pointed to Jaune still talking to Eugene.

"Oh wow, really?"

Weiss stared at the scythe-wielder for a moment. "NO."

The students turned their attentions to the stage as Ozpin cleared his throat, getting ready for his welcoming speech.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After Ozpin finished his speech, Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher of Beacon, took the stage. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Great motivational speaker ain't he?" Delsin said sarcastically.

"He seemed kind of off." Yang voiced.

"Almost like he wasn't even there."Ruby chimed in. Before the four students could leave, Jaune walked towards the heiress, with Eugene following from behind.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." This caused the heiress to palm her face.

"Hey Eugene." Delsin greeted his friend. Which Eugene responded with a small wave.

* * *

After the students left their belongings at the ballroom, they started to explore the academy to see what it had to offer. The students were impressed how the classrooms were so spacious, how the combat room was so advanced, and most importantly, how the dining hall served quality food. Soon darkness surrounded Beacon and the students prepared themselves for the night. Some were already asleep, some were conversing with one another, and one was writing a letter to her friends back at Signal.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang crashed besides Ruby, making herself comfortable on the sleeping bag.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby replied offhandedly as she continued to write her letter.

"I know I do." Yang purred out while staring lecherously at the male occupants of the room. Until Jaune walked by and smiled at her, causing the brawler to focus her attention at her sibling. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby chirped. "I promise to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Yang teased, but was met with a pillow crashing against her face, courtesy of Ruby.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Cole and Jaune? They're...nice." Yang said unsurely. "There you go. Plus two friends. That's a two hundred percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend and Cole probably thinks I'm weird. Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend, one pending friend request, and one enemy." Yang was once again met with another pillow. After composing herself from the assault, she continued. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friend all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Right after Yang finished her sentence; the two siblings heard a candle be lit. Said candle was lit by a familiar bow wearing girl, who was reading a sort of book

"That girl…" Ruby spoke slowly.

"You know her?" Yang questioned.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well now's your chance!" Yang yelled as she got up and started to drag the scythe-wielder to the reader's location.

"Hey wait! What are you doing!?" Ruby yelped out as she was dragged against her will.

While this was happening, Weiss was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't because of the noise the students were making; she learned to block the sounds of yelling at a young age. It wasn't because of the lit candles that were burning brightly; she was used to bright lights, thanks to the spotlights that would shine directly at the heiress during her performances. No, the thing that was keeping her awake was a certain graffiti artist. Now, Delsin wasn't purposely keeping her awake, in fact it was the opposite. The artist was talking to Reggie, with his shirt off, showing off his muscular build that was hidden by the layers of clothes he would wear.

When Delsin and Weiss were preparing for the night, Delsin pronounced that he wanted a snack, so he went off and got himself a pizza. Much to the surprise of the heiress, he came back shirtless, claiming that he got some sauce on his shirt. Giving the female occupants quite a show, the heiress included. Weiss would always come up with reasons to open her eyes so she could take a peek at the artist's physique, which never failed to make her blush. The situation got worse when Reggie met up with Delsin and started to talk, the older sibling would sometimes give knowing looks to the heiress from time to time, much to her embarrassment. Weiss got up from her sleeping position and stood up, trying to find ways to get rid of the red on her cheeks.

"Hey Weiss, where are you going?" Delsin questioned, turning towards her, giving her a full view of his tight six pack abs.

_This isn't helping my blush! _Weiss screamed in her head. The heiress gulped down a knot that was forming in her throat before speaking. "I-I'm j-just getting a drink."

"Oh ok." Delsin said before turning back to his brother. Weiss could've sworn that she saw Reggie chuckling. True to her words, she planned to get a glass of water, in hopes to subdue the red on her face. As she walked, she could hear snippets of a conversation between the sisters and the bow wearing girl.

"Well that's why we're here Blake...to make it better." Ruby voiced.

_That actually sounded quite mature...for a kid. _Weiss thought to herself.

"Oh! I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang came in for a hug, but was met with a punch, resulting in a large ruckus. Seeing this, the heiress took it upon herself to end this racket.

"Well Ruby, Yang…it was a pleasure to-," Blake was cut off as Weiss stormed into the fray.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

After that, a full blown argument filled the entire ballroom. It was safe to assume that no one got a good's night rest.

* * *

Outside on Beacon's Tower, stood a certain messenger, overlooking the entire academy with his observant eyes. His vision later wandered to the city of Vale, still shining brightly, especially in the night. Cole took in the sights whilst slowly breathing in and out, taking and savoring the fresh air that Empire City was so lacking off these days.

"Dedicate my life to the protection of the people huh?" Cole muttered to himself as he reached into his right pocket. Inside revealed a photo with him and Trish standing side by side, enjoying each other's presence. Looking at the picture for a moment, Cole pressed the picture against his chest and a single tear left his eye.

**A/N: Well that's the fourth chapter hoped you guys enjoyed. Sorry it took about a month, just got extremely lazy. Also I think Delsin seems a bit out of character, sorry about that. Just a note but I'm planning on putting Eugene in Cole's team. Until next time, thanks for reading.**


End file.
